RTW Memes
But this is a page listing the RTW Memes and what they each mean. ULTIMATE EVIL Information: It's origins are from multple sites. Members of this meme include, Disney, Justin Bieber, 4Kids, Caramelldansen, the Nyan Cat, and Hannah Montana. Example Use {C}User 1: If you don't shut up, I'll play Caramelldansen. {C}User 2: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU {C}User 1: O_O {C}User 1: Dude, WHY????????????????????????????????? Snip Information: Originates from a conversation AOH had with a random BD user. This meme uses "Snip" in place of phrases. It's main replacement is "Shut Up", but can be used if most situations. Example Use User 1: What is wrong with you dude? User 2: I could ask the same about you. User 1: SNIP. User 2: YOU SNIP! Misspelling "Fail" Information: Originates from a mistyped "Fail", done by User:TwinStar on the IRC which somehow became a meme. Sooner or later, many typos were made. Example Use User 1: Forgot to log in ... User 2: FSIL!! S-Z Information Originates from a random IRC conversation between Bendo and AOH. The "S=Z" meme is used to replace "S" with "Z". Example Use User: FZIL!! You have angered the hydra Information: Originates from the time Bendo started liking hydra-type Bakugan (Mostly Phosphos). This meme is used to threaten another user after they did something to upset the first user. Note that this meme does not work on some users. Example Use User 1: (Kicks User 2 off the IRC for no reason) User 2: (Gets back on) What was that for?! User 1: It was an accident! User 2: YOU HAVE ANGERED THE HYDRA! A-S Information: Started by D-Alpha on the IRC, just as a typo(the 'A' and 'S' keys are next to each other). Example Use User: I hss s Lsser... Y --> Ie Information: Started by D-Alpha and Winx on the IRC, replacing the y's with ie's. The reason is that they sound identical. User 1: ENGRISH! User 2: Funnie. Duh Shineh Rok. Information: Started on BD after Littleseed and Bendo found out AOH's love for shiny rocks. It is used to get AOH's attention. It also works for Queenie, because rocks and shiny things attract her attention. Example Use AOH: (talking randomly about something different) User: (pulls out a shiny rock) Hey, AOH! AOH: O_O" DUH SHINEH ROK! GIMMEH! Misspelling Information: Started by Bendo on the IRC, misspelling things to sound like they are pronounced when he was "mad". Example Use User: I WIN! {C}Bendo: EYE EEZ MAD NAUW. Ripping off Information: DA ripping off Bendo. Letter substitution Information: Started by Bendo on the IRC. This meme is used to annoy another user into finally saying "STOP!". Originally it was done just to be joking around, until it became a tool of annoyance. This meme is also a loophole through spamming, as it is not exactly the same thing said over and over. This meme can also expand the number of letters in a word as long as you only change it one letter at a time. This can also be a game, where users take turns making a word into another word following the same rules. Example Use Bendo: CATS. {C}User: ... {C}Bendo: KATS. {C}User: ?! {C}Bendo: KATZ. {C}User: STOP! {C}Bendo: :D NUE WURD! Information: Started by a group of Users on the IRC. When someone misspells a word, someone shouts out: "NUE WURD! :D". Example Use User 1: BEB. {C}User 1: Uh, I mean, BRB. {C}User 2: BEB! NUE WURD! :D {C}User 1: LOL. Dalpha Information: Started by FSB on the IRC. He was greeting everyone on there and forgot to add the "-" in Alpha's username. Example Use FSB: Hey Dalpha {C}Bendo: Dalpha, LOL. {C}D-Alpha: LOL {C}DarkusMaster: DALPHA. Random acronyms Information: Started by Winx On the IRC. When someone says something you use a random acronym.. Example Use User: TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {C}Winx: SR! {C}User: ? {C}Winx: SR!=Super Random! {C}User: ... Dised Started as a random sentence User:Kyleronco said on the IRC. It is a misspelling of "dissed". Example use Kyleronco: Somebody dised my friend on Facebook and now I'm getting revenge in real life. {C}DarkusAlpha: Dised? {C}Winx: DISED? NEW WORD!﻿ But, 'X' is dead. Started by TwinStar on IRC. It's used to tick people off. Example Use TwinStar: But, Kazarina's dead. DarkusMaster: TS... TwinStar: But, TS is dead. Adding -Noid Started by TS on IRC. It can be used on Bakugan, and names. Example Use TwinStar: Scaboidonoid. DarkusMaster: Scaboidonoid! TwinStar: Venexonid. Toast/Toest/Shineh Toest Started one night when AOH got hungry and mentioned toast. Example Use User 1: Man, I am kinda hungry. User 2: Get some toast. User 1: TOEST?! User 3: I GOT DUH SHINEH TOEST! The Drifting Tristers Started by DM on IRC with his future Combat Infinity Trister. Tristers are portrayed as drifters that take no damage during battle, but just continue floating. Example Use C. Trister: (floating) Kapwing! Started by Bendo after he got mad at D-Alpha during an RP fight. Bendo invented Kapwing, which is an indestructible shield that reverses every opponent's attack. Only Bendo can use this meme. Example Use User: (Attacks Bendo with a hammer) {C}Bendo: KAPWING! {C}User: (Hit in the head by own hammer) Owww... {C}Bendo: >=] ಠ_ಠ Just a Me Gusta face in a Eastern Emoticon style. NYAN Touch Started by a group of users on the IRC when Littleseed revealed how much she likes the Nyan Cat. If a User becomes infected with the Nyan disease, they must spam "NYAN NYAN NYAN!!!". Example Use User: Uh oh... I got... {C}User 2 : O_O NO! {C}User: NYAN NYAN NYAN!!! {C}User 2 AH!!! NOOOOO!!!! (Runs like he!!) 'X' B*tch Slap Started by DM and Masters when they had a fight over who got a code for the Wiki's tournament. They began hitting each other with books, and saying (insertwordtodowithbookhere) B*TCH SLAP. Example Use User: I call that code! {C}User 2: (Smacks User with a math book) GEOMETRIC B*TCH SLAP! {C}﻿ Bada** Cricket Started by Bendo when he had a fight with a cricket who had a ton of explosives. The Bada** Cricket name was made by AOH. The cricket is a ninja, and all that crap as well. A sure sign of the Bada** Cricket is when a cricket whips out moar epic sunglasses than another User. Example Use Bendo: D*MN CRICKETS! {C}Cricket: (chirping) {C}Bendo: SHUT UP! {C}Cricket: (pulls out nunchucks) NOT TODAY. {C}Bendo: O_O semaN drawkcaB(Backward Names) Founded by D-Alpha on the IRC, when he got bored and started to change his name to "xniW", and then copied DM's name, backwards. Then DM changed his to ModernLuigi, backwards. Example Use /nick retsaMsukraD {C}19:37 D-Alpha has changed nick to retsaMsukraD /kick 'X' Started by Bendo on the IRC when people were breaking his combos. He began to put a space, then /kick insertnamehere insertmessagehere. It is used to threaten users who get on your nerves. Example Use Bendo: =D {C}Bendo: =O {C}Bendo: =S {C}User: C-C-C-C-COMBO BROKEN! {C}Bendo: /kick User O RLY. {C}User: ... 'X' Free Started by Winx when he downloaded an app on his iPod called "Text Free". Then, Abce2 helped out by putting random words in followed by free. Example Use User 1: Fan free. User 2: Box free. Unexisting Bakugan Started by TwinStar on IRC. Pretending that Non-existing Bakugan are real and you have them. Usually by using Bakugan Dimensions Links. Example Use User 1: http://p-002.bakugandimensions.com/client/assets/ui/bakugan/monsters/Haos_Aluze.png EPIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!! {C}User 2: YEP. ... LIKE A BOSS! Started by Bendo when he watched YGO Abridged episode 52 from the IRC. Whenever somebody says something, you say "... LIKE A BOSS!". It is meant to annoy somebody. Example Use Bendo: GOOD IDEA! {C}User: I'll get started on it, then! {C}Bendo: ... LIKE A BOSS! {C}User: ... Random Keys Started by Bendo and Winx. When Bendo tried to break up combos with random keys. Later, Bendo and Winx had a random key "battle." Example Use User: geto8bgirdfvehrt48w9we User 2: fiweltgjwrefn5gobjwng9340y Combo Break Started when the users watched "50 Internet Meme's in Under 100 Seconds". When someone is doing something, you interrupt them and say something to the extent of "COMBO BREAKER". Example Use User 1: >:D User 1: >:0 User 1: >:3 User 2: HA! User: ... User 2: COMBO BREAKER! Putting Self in Third Person Started by Winx when he said he likes putting himself in third person. Example Use Winx: Winx like putting himself in third person because, it's fun. TEH FISHIES! Started by Bendo when he got bored, and began making fish shapes. (><>) The fishies have a habit of going through portals. If you kill teh fishies, u iz monstur. Example Use User 1: TEH FISHIES! =D ><> ><> ><> User 2: :D User 1: ><> ><> ><> ><> -----------------> O -------------> | o-o NO FISHES! NO! User 2: /kick User 1 U MONSTUR. Ahem, Started by Bendo when he was bored, and began starting each sentence with 'Ahem'. It is used to annoy someone. Example Use User 1: Ahem, I do declare that I am bored User 2: OK. User 1: Ahem, I said I am bored. User 2: ... OK? User 1: Ahem, this is fun. User 2: -_-" Umineko Phrases Started by DinoQueen13 after watching the Umineko no Naku Koro ni parodies on YouTube, then introducing it to AOH. Using any phrase from the Umineko series and parodies. See the Umineko Truths page for the Rules and the Colors. Example Use User 1: Look at this! link {C}User 2: I didn't read it because it was BORING!! User 1: I state the truth in red! Sandvich Started by DM and AOH. Sandvich came from a game called Team Fortress 2. It is a edible device made in order from bottom to top: A slice of white bread, ham, 3 slices of swiss cheese, 3 tomatoes, lettuce and the top piece of white bread with a olive on a toothpick. Skytruss Drop-kick Created for no reason by Aquamentus for PG to annoy some users and stop arguments. Sometimes used to kickban. Only PG can use it. Example Use: The Argument Ender User 1: *arguing with user 2* User 2: *arguing with User 1* PG: My Skytruss drop-kicks Bakugan. Your argument is invalid. User 1: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU User 2: Wtf? Example Use 2: Drop-kickban User: SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM *continuing for 5 minutes* PG: *pulls out Skytruss* My Skytruss drop-kicks Bakugan. Your argument is invalid. It's time for the Drop-kickban. User: *still spamming* ~ User was kickbanned. ~ KEEL DA BANANA! A meme that is only used by crimsonstorm. it is a method to stop n00bs from annoying Crimson Example User1: (annoying Crimson) Crimson: stop it of face the wrath of me User1: (still annoying Crimson) Crimson:... User1: LOL(continues) Crimson: that is...KEEL DA BANANA!!! User1: O_O" (stops annoying) Judgement Weapons Begun by Queenie when she added a Judgement Weapon parameter on the User Infobox. It is for Administrators/Chat Mods only, and is the weapon they use when bestowing JUDGEMENT upon non-believers. Known Judgement Weapons In rank of power: #Amenonuhoko (Queenie) #Knife (Abce2) #Tenscythe (AOH) #Sonicanon (DM) #Hellslash (Bendo) #The Sword of the Fallen Souls (Crimson) *in training* #Fragarach (Queenie's to pass down to her eventually maybe student) #Infinity Sword (Winx) Dylan in the System Started by a Bakugan Wiki Admin to describe a recently happened or in-progress Glitch in Wikia. Example use User 1: Wikia's been read-only for TWO HOURS NOW! DX User 2: Sounds like we've got a Dylan in the System. User 1: D:< THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! Started by Nintendocan on the Bakugan Wiki Chat. Used for being random, someone lies, or there is cake involved with the conversation. Example * User 1: I'll give you free cake * User 2: Okay. * User 3: THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! Started by Nintendocan on the Bakugan Wiki Chat. Used to censor cussing, being random, or just to troll. Variations *Nintendocan: *DarkusMaster: *DarkusAlpha: The ___ is Your ___? Started by Nintendocan on the Bakugan Wiki Chat. Used when you bring up something and someone else says that something brought up earlier is his something else. Example * User 1: *Gives Pikachu a cookie* * User 2: That is my watchtower. * User 1: The cookie is your watchtower? RUN TO TEH ING HILLZ! Started by Bendo when he was getting pwned by Sarah on Stick Arena Ballistick. According to Bendo, the hillz are all-seeing, and can protect anything. There is an addition to this meme that is optional. Example Use *'User': (shoots Bendo down at the last second) :D *'Bendo': O.O KILLING SPREE! *'User': ... *'Bendo': RUN TO TEH ING HILLZ, YOU BISHES! Example Use (Addition) *'User': ...so... *'Bendo': Where the h*ll are the hillz anyway? *'User': -.- Balista Holmes Started by Zach when he noted Balista's resemblance to a detective. The name "Balista Holmes" was made from this. Anyone can play as Balista Holmes. He has cool spy glasses and a soundtrack to go with his epic spy manuevers. Example Use *'User': OH NOES, I DON'T KNOW WHO WISEMAN IS! *'Balista Holmes': (puts on epic sunglasses and music starts) Balista Holmes is on teh case, good sir. *'User': :D Main Character Contract Started by Bendo after he stated that Drago is the main character because of his contract. His Pyrus Spatterix, Anathema, and DM's Darkus Spatterix, Discord, got in a fight over who gets the contract first. Any other Bakugan has control over how they compete to get the contract. There is always an additional (often a loophole/secret commitment) catch in the tiny print. Example Use *'User': Drago's the main character because it's in his contract. 'Nuff said. *'User's Bakugan': o-o MY CONTRACT! *'User 2's Bakugan': NO! MIEN! *'User 2': -_-" Here we go again. *'User': Better go get some popcorn. Teh Rusty Spork Started by Bendo. The rusty spork is a device used as the main weapon of Team Four Star on the Bakugan Wiki Chat. Example Use *'Random User': *joins the Chat* *'Mod 1': o-O TEAM NO STAR HAS SENT A RECON! *'Mod 2': KEEL EET! KEEL EET WITH A RUSTY SPORK!